ReticentLancination
BE THAT ONE ILL TROLL Your name is ARROST PRAITA, and you're a bit of a DICK. You're pretty young, sure, a little over 6 sweeps old, but you basically have life all figured out, much to your dismay. Thanks to your DAMN ANCESTOR, you've been stuck with a terminal illness, identified as being "ROT". Although the very word makes you cringe and grimace, causing you and your lovely lusus, MOMARCH, to rename it to "WILTING", you seem to retain a positive outlook on the situation, and figure, HELL, IT'S NO SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT. Either that's just in your personality, or the shifty side effects of your constant use of narcotics, it doesn't really matter. You'd rather not dwell on the issue anyways. It's a bit of a touchy issue after all, but Momarch has to ALWAYS bring it up and get worried. But so far, your illness only effects your eyes and lungs. You have a tendency of not getitng along with other trolls too easily. You blame everything but yourself when it comes to this, and you're pretty sure it has something to do with the damn hemospectrum. It HAS to be that. Maybe your biggest difficulty when it comes to making 'friends', or positive acquaintances, is your inability to accept DEFEAT when it's clearly there. On that note, you are VERY COMPETITIVE when it comes to first-person shooting video games, and if you lose to your most worthy AZURE-BLOODED ADVERSARY at a game of MODERN TROLLFARE, ALL YOUR SHIT GETS LOST. You won't accept this, it just won't do. So, immediately prior to the loss, you slander him of CHEATING. He is a cheater though. That's the only way a blind troll could honestly win and you know it! Adversary? Okay, so, something important is missing. This 'ADVERSARY' of yours has actually just recently become your matesprit. To be honest, you're a little perturbed by this fact, and though you play your RATHER RUDE WAY OF TEASING/FLIRTING with him, the awkwardness of the situation seems to NOT FADE. You still want to be competitive with him and beat Lutras at everything, as if he were your kismesis instead. But you happen to somehow manage to pity him VERY STRONGLY. This still doesn't stop you from making fun of him for his lack of ability to see though. ANCESTOR Your ancestor is literally the bane of your existance. If you hadn't been that extremely low chance of contracting her apparently somewhat hereditary disease, you wouldn't even know who your ancestor was. Unfortunately, there was only one other troll (known) to have ALL the same symptoms as you. Aren't you just a special little butterfly? You're not upset though. You just hope that if you ever mix fluids with another troll (Lutras being a candidate as of recently), you don't want to give the little grub what you got. Back to your ancestor though: she was known as merely 'My Lady'; though after she showed signs of her illness, "Sickness" was inevitably added onto it as well. She was a sort of self-proclaimed priestess who stood for fate and faith. She accepted her "mutant" (truly diseased) blood and her enviroment. She never really fought anything, and she found the Signless to be foolish to have tried something so reckless. However, the moment he was killed, she had realized what was to happen, and was considered to be a sort of prophet for this. Sometime later, her illness had gotten the best of her and caused her death before she would be killed for her controversial beliefs. You've actually read her beliefs before - she'd kept scrawled notes in a certain scrap book that, for some reason, you've managed to find. Well, maybe this was expected - she lived exactly where you do now. But it's still strange. The notes are vaguely legible; written pretty, just not to read for others but you apparently. It seems to be filled with all sorts of conspiracies and plannings, all recorded for the transformation of society. There's always one part of the notes that send your pulse racing in an uncomfortable fashion, and it's located at the very end of her notes, reading, "Oncefateknows whoyouare, let her guideyouthrough thedisturbances of theworld , unless youwish toproceed thewingless lifeyoucarry now ." Trivia This contians...so much... reasoning... *"Arrost" is derived from the Greek word, "Arrostos", meaning 'Sick'. Praita means "gone forth, departed", and was where the Preta, or 'Hungry Ghosts', had gotten their name. *While his intention for his trolltag was to seem stealthy and awesome, it's doubled meaning. His tag basically is "silent shooting pain" - he aimed for it to be related to his epic abilities at first-person shooter games. However, it relates to his illness as well, which plays a major theme. Due to his overexcessive use of narcotics, he doesn't feel the terrible pain he's actually in. **The two letters of his troll tag, RL, is the abbreviation for "Lung Resistance". This happens to be where the "rot" is happening at. ***The butterfly symbol has also been used to symbolize a sort of illness in the lungs, specifically a dangerous type of scarring on the lungs. *His quirk is to be read with a breathing problem, such as asthma. *My Lady Sickness is a sort of play on words, meant to be read as "Malady;Sickness" **Clearly this is redundant though. *Once he begins to rot severely, his skin starts to turn black and his white clothing begins to be covered in his own blood, turning it scarlet, originating from his symbol. **Monarch butterflies happen to be black, white, and orange/scarlet. Gallery LALALALA.png Whatevenidont.png Likeafamily.png|Momarch, Arrost, and My Lady Sickness URGHU.png|My Lady Sickness Category:Troll Category:Other Blood Category:ScareMe56 Category:Male